This disclosure generally relates to inferring membership in a group, and to providing content based on the inferred membership.
Internet-based social networks provide a digital medium for members to interact with one another and to share information. For examples, members are able to distribute electronic content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to Web sites, etc.) to other members to whom they might be connected in the social network. Distributed electronic content can be displayed to the members in content streams on their home pages.
Electronic content may be distributed directly from user-to-user, as noted above. Alternatively, electronic content may be sent, e.g., by the social network, to a particular member or group. The content may be based on the actual or perceived interests of the member or group. For example, content relating to the Boston Red Sox may be sent to Red Sox fans, but not to others on the social network. Such content may appear in the members' content stream.